Love
by Jazmingirl
Summary: He told her a lie to "let her free" and now he paying the price Hameron/Cameron/OC


**Love, love, love**

**Author notes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House **

**This is a Hameron fic **

**The song is love, love, love by James Blunt **

"_**I´m not looking for us **_

_**And neither should you**_

_**Absolutely gorgeous**_

_**Then nothing I say is true.**_

_**You won´t find yourself **_

_**In these guilty eyes"**_

I don´t love you, that´s what he said to her, he puts his hard face and told her that he didn´t love her, that she was just another who he got to bed.

Bull, but she didn´t to know that, she deserve to be happy, and he knew happiness

wasn´t something that she will get if she stayed with him.

"_I don´t love you"_

"_That´s not true, you love me, you told me"_

"_you were naked any man will tell you anything that you wanted to hear to get into your _

_pants so excuse me for being a man"_

"_you´re lying"_

"_I´m not"_

"_everybody lies, that´s what you told us all these years"_

"_not me"_

He still was able to see her heart shattering, and for a moment he tough about to tell her that she was rigth that he loved her but no, he stay quiet and let her go.

"_**´Cause I love anybody who´s fool enough to believe **_

_**And you´re just one of many who broke their heart on me**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you**_

_**Though it kills me **_

_**It´s a lie that sets you free"**_

"_**love, love, love**_

_**I can´t take your **_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you**_

_**Though it kills me **_

_**It´s a lie that sets you free"**_

"_she will be fine Jimmy you worry to much"_

"_She is not fine and you know it, what you did to her, it broke her, you broke the only woman who loved you like you were and maybe that was her mistake, you don´t deserve her, but not for the reason, the stupid reasons you think, you don´t deserve her because she doen´t pity you, she loves you and you can´t take that kind of love, you want pity"_

With that the oncologist leaves the great doctor Houser alone thinking.

"_**I will wrap my body **_

_**In other women´s arms **_

_**Make love in a hurry**_

_**Feel better than I am**_

_**Hope you find yourself **_

_**In someone else´s eyes"**_

"_**´Cause I love anybody who´s fool enough to believe **_

_**And you´re just one of many who broke their heart on me**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you**_

_**Though it kills me **_

_**It´s a lie that sets you free"**_

"_**love, love, love**_

_**I can´t take your **_

_**Love, love, love"**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you**_

The word was out the young doctor Cameron was dating doctor Robert Chase and all toughs that he was OK, but no, she was his, but he let her go, he told her that he didn´t love her, he pushed her away and now he was paying the price, when he saw them when his eyes found hers he could tell, she wasn´t as happy as she was with him, with that stupid decision he doomed them to a life without love, he broke her heart and know he had to see it the outcome.

"_**´Cause I love anybody who´s fool enough to believe (Love, love, love)**_

_**And you´re just one of many who broke their heart on me (Love, love, love)**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you (Love, love, love)**_

_**Though it kills me **_

_**¨Cause it´s a lie**_

_**´Cause I love anybody who´s fool enough to believe (Love, love, love)**_

_**And you´re just one of many who broke their heart on me (Love, love, love)**_

_**And so I say I don´t love you (Love, love, love)**_

_**Though it kills me **_

_**It´s a lie that sets you free"**_

"_you need to tell her that you love her, that you told her that you didn´t because you were a moron, I don´t know do something, she isn´t happy"_

"_she´s still with him"_

"_and she will marry him, and she will be unhappy and then she will leave him and again she will get the rest of her heart broken again but even when it may take her time time she will find love again, so do something now, don´t let her be unhappy"_

**Two years later **

**San Patrick Church **

He was there in the back of the church seeing her, she was a beautiful bride, and she was happy.

"_I do"_

"_now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"_

Wilson was rigth, she did find love again she was now Sebastian Charles´s wife.

He lost her for good, he should be heard Wilson.

End

What you think?


End file.
